Special techniques of sampling are required for surveys of rare characteristics in populations, as ordinary approaches would be impractical. This investigation provides a compilation and assessment of sampling techniques used successfully in population studies of rare characteristics. This assessment is made in light of the Institute's need for surveys of relatively rare neurological disorders.